1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to structural sliding doors and more specifically to a method of providing precut trim pieces for a structural sliding door that does not require the trim pieces to be custom cut by an installer at a job site.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A structural sliding door includes two vertical rails and a plurality of horizontal girts. The two vertical rails receive the plurality of horizontal girts. The plurality of horizontal girts are secured to the two vertical rails with fasteners. Preferably, a face plate is fastened to a front of the vertical rails and horizontal girts. A window may be formed in the structural sliding door. A plurality of trim pieces are attached to the face plate for enhancing the appearance of the structural sliding door. Since the structural sliding door is assembled at the job site, a builder will not always construct the structural sliding door perfectly square. The vertical rail includes a trim extension, which has a rail lip for receiving an end of a vertical trim piece. The rail lip does not allow the vertical trim piece to be horizontally positioned relative to the trim extension. The nonadjustability of the vertical trim piece requires that horizontal and angled trim pieces be custom cut to length at the job site. Custom cutting requires extra time and labor.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a method of providing precut trim pieces for a structural sliding door, which allows precut trim pieces to be supplied by the manufacturer to the installer.